


Альбион

by redhead_summer



Series: Билет в один конец [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhead_summer/pseuds/redhead_summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Айзека нет больше близких.<br/>У Айзека есть только семь миллиардов незнакомых людей и телефонный номер Уиттмора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Альбион

Лондон встречает Айзека блеклым солнцем, едва пробивающимся сквозь облачную дымку. Лэйхи неспешно забирает свой багаж с ленты и идет ловить такси. 

Комната, снятая им через интернет за несколько часов до вылета, располагается в другом конце Лондона, и Айзек меланхолично смотрит в окно, пока пожилой водитель в черном костюме и фирменной фуражке везет его мимо достопримечательностей и домов, которые он когда-то рассматривал на фотографиях в интернете и мечтал увидеть вживую. Айзек провожает равнодушным взглядом башни Вестминстерского дворца, пока те не скрываются за поворотом.

Хозяйка комнаты – весьма приятная женщина средних лет по имени Кирстен, которая чем-то напоминает ему Мелиссу Макколл – выдает запасные ключи и показывает квартиру. Айзек вежливо кивает на ее реплики - ему все равно, в общем-то, главное, чтобы было, где оставить вещи и поспать. Но от предложенной еды не отказывается, после чего поднимается в отведенную ему комнату и валится на кровать. Он так и засыпает, не раздеваясь и не расправляя постель, измотанный долгим перелетом и муторными мыслями в голове.

Утро приветствует Айзека затекшей шеей. Он принимает душ и идет на кухню, откуда вкусно пахнет едой. Кирстен ставит перед ним тарелку с омлетом и предлагает чай или кофе на выбор, она задает какие-то вопросы, и Айзек все из той же вежливости поддерживает эту беседу. Он старается не думать о том, как сильно эта женщина напоминает ему Мелиссу с ее добротой и заботой. После завтрака он спрашивает, как добраться до Британского Музея, и поднимается к себе в комнату за ключами и бумажником.

В музей он решает пока не ехать. Лондонское солнце сегодня ярче и теплее вчерашнего, и Айзек щурится, досадуя на то, что оставил дома солнечные очки. Он медленно бредет по набережной Темзы, разглядывая здания и прохожих, вертит в руках бледно-розовый листок, где аккуратным девчачьим почерком выведен телефонный номер – Лидия не долго отпиралась, прежде чем дать номер Джексона.

Лэйхи долго не решается позвонить, ищет хоть одну достаточно адекватную причину, чтобы набрать номер Уиттмора, но так и не находит. Он сам не может понять, зачем взял у Лидии его номер. Наверное, это что-то вроде синдрома попутчика, думает он, когда в тяжелых и болезненных ситуациях тебе проще общаться с незнакомыми людьми, чем довериться близким.   
У Айзека нет больше близких.   
У Айзека есть только семь миллиардов незнакомых людей.  
Он набирает номер Уиттмора.

***

Джексон не такой, каким его запомнил Айзек. Ни напускного гонора, ни пафоса золотого мальчика, ни насмешливого взгляда из-под густых ресниц, лишь прежнее чувство стиля – таков новый Джексон Уиттмор.  
\- Мне жаль, - говорит он. – Эллисон была хорошей девчонкой.  
Айзек напротив молча размешивает сахар в своем чае с молоком. Он впервые за последние две недели ощущает спокойствие и умиротворение, он впервые не ощущает этой давящей боли.  
Джексон тоже чувствует это – оборотничье чутье очень кстати. Он не стремится нарушить это молчание, позволяя Айзеку передохнуть от изматывающих эмоций. Он знает, каково это.  
Они до темна гуляют по городу, изредка перекидываясь короткими фразами, затем Джексон ловит Айзеку такси и просит написать, когда тот доберется до дома, потому что «ты выбрал реально хреновый район, чувак». Лэйхи в ответ сверкает желтыми глазами, чуть заметно улыбается и кивает.  
Он ограничивается коротким «Дома» и проваливается в глубокий сон, не дождавшись ответа от Джексона.

***

В следующий раз они встречаются через три дня. Айзеку до зубовного скрежета надоедает гулять по городу одному, ему нужно с кем-то делить свое молчание.  
Джексон встречает его у вокзала Кингс Кросс и везет куда-то на окраины. Айзеку без разницы, куда они едут. Ему хорошо и спокойно - этого вполне достаточно, чтобы последовать куда угодно за Джексоном.  
Они выходят на платформу минут через сорок. Тихий маленький городок в предместьях Лондона встречает их яркой листвой и спокойствием. Джексон уверенно идет по улочкам, изредка комментируя попадающиеся по дороге дома, заведения, пейзажи. Айзек иногда отвечает, коротко и односложно. Если бы год назад кто-то сказал ему, что он будет идти вместе с Джексоном Уиттмором по улицам маленького английского городка и чувствовать себя при этом вполне счастливым (насколько это вообще возможно после стольких потерь), то Лэйхи, наверное, посмеялся бы ему в лицо (если бы не боялся получить по собственному лицу, естественно).  
\- Что это за город? - спрашивает Айзек.  
На самом деле, он все еще пытается осознать, что он больше не в Калифорнии и что Бикон-Хиллз с его способностью разрушать жизни остался позади.  
\- Грэйс.  
Хорошее название, думает Айзек. Ему нравится.  
Джексон, наконец, сворачивает с тротуара к двухэтажному домику, увешанному гирляндами из британских флажков и с огромной вывеской The Ship. Они занимают один из столиков у окна, тут же подскакивает официантка и раскладывает перед ними меню.  
Айзек смотрит на строчки и чувствует себя немного растерянным, он не знает и половины блюд в этом заведении. Ему как-то не доводилось ходить по ресторанам в той, прошлой жизни. (Айзек верит, что у него началась новая жизнь)  
Поэтому он просто дожидается, когда Джексон сделает заказ, и заказывает то же самое. Уиттмор умехается, но как-то совсем без злобы.  
\- Ты без машины теперь, - говорит Айзек.  
Это и правда странно видеть, после того, как Джексон рассекал по дорогам Калифорнии на блестящем спортивном авто. В нем что-то очень сильно поменялось с переездом в Лондон, и Айзек надеется, что и в нем самом тоже что-то изменится.  
\- Мне нравится, - просто отвечает Джексон и смотрит в окно.  
Айзек чувствует, что он что-то недоговаривает, но не лезет с расспросами. Он все еще помнит прежнего Джексона и нарываться на грубость как-то не хочется. Официантка приносит заказ - фиш-энд-чипс и кофе, и они молча принимаются за еду.  
\- Тебе здесь нравится? - спрашивает, наконец, Айзек.  
Тарелки опустели, кофе в чашках почти остыл. (здесь такие маленькие порции, что порой приходится заказывать себе две) Не то чтобы от ответа Джексона зависело что-то важное, но…  
\- А тебе? - Уиттмор смотрит на Айзека в упор.  
Он знает ответ, но хочет, чтобы Лэйхи произнес его вслух.  
Айзек некоторое время молчит, прикусывает губу и смотрит на свои пальцы, нервно комкающие использованную салфетку. Не то чтобы и от его ответа тоже зависело что-то важное, но…  
\- Тут спокойно, - пожимает плечами он. - Не нужно жить в постоянном напряжении и страхе очередной смерти.  
Джексон коротко смеется, чуть запрокинув голову, как будто бы в словах Айзека есть что-то смешное. Айзек не видит в них ничего смешного, скорее боль от потерь и робкую надежду на мирное существование, но ничего не говорит.  
\- Может быть, - говорит Джексон и улыбается.  
Это настолько непривычно, что Айзек старается не смотреть на него. Вместо этого он смотрит в окно.  
\- Если останешься здесь, я тебе покажу, - говорит Джексон уже абсолютно серьезно.  
Айзеку хочется спросить, что он собирается ему показать, но внезапно нахлынувшее новое чувство погребает под собой ненужные вопросы. Айзек уверен на сто процентов, это чувство - не его. Просто потому что нельзя чувствовать, что ты нужен сам себе. Айзек Лэйхи нужен Джексону Уиттмору. Это открытие настолько ошеломительно для Айзека, что он просто кивает:  
\- Хорошо, - и улыбается уголком рта. 


End file.
